Ally-Lauren Relationship
Alren is the name of the relationship of band members Ally Brooke and Lauren Jauregui. Trivia *They are both Latina. *Ally is the oldest member of the group, while Lauren is 3rd oldest after Normani. *They are both cancer in the horoscope. *Lauren is seen kissing Ally on the cheek or forehead very often. *When asked who they would switch bodies with, Lauren said Ally because Ally doesn't have to go to school anymore. *During Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You) Lauren was holding Ally's hand. *Ally was the first person on the group to send a tweet wishing a happy birthday to Lauren. *"To my little nugget! Even though today marks your 20th year of life (three years older than I) you’ll always be my little nugget! I love you so much Ally! Thankyou for always being your bright positive beautiful self. You’re a blessing to this world and don’t you ever forget it(: LOVE YOU BABYY! HAPPY BIRTHDAYYYY!" - Lauren on Ally *"Girly I love you SO much!! I hope that you have such a great day today. You're an awesome person, and I'm so happy to have you as my sister! God bless you!" - Ally on Lauren *"#HappyBirthdayLauren YAYYY you are 18!! I love you so much, Lauren. You are so beautiful with a beautiful mind. I'm so happy and thankful for our friendship and how it has evolved over the past 2 years. It's so great seeing how you've grown. Thanks for being there for me whenever I need to talk! I know I can count on you. I hope that your birthday is truly wonderful. I'm so happy that your family and boyfriend are here for your special day ☺️☺️ I love you!! ❤️" - Ally on Lauren *"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU BALL OF SUNSHINE�� I can't believe you're 21 that's crazy. Wish I was with you to celebrate���� Anyway I hope you've had a beautiful blessed day with your family and friends and that you're happy on this special day wherever you are. Thanks for making people smile short stuff�� @allybrookeofficial" - Lauren on Ally * They went river rafting together along with Shawn Mendes while on the Austin Mahone Tour. *"HAPPY BIRTHDAY to this beautiful, fun, free spirited green-eyed girl. You are on your last year of being a teenager! WHAT! Ahhhhh. Crazy how time flies. I love your passion and admire how you speak what your heart says. I love how you laugh at the cutest things. I love how you and I can literally finish each other's sentences or thoughts (we totally have telepathy). I love how you and I are so different but so similar in ways. I love how you can be as free as a bird and a flowy flowery little princess. I just love YOU. I care about you so much and �� you with all of my heart. I hope you've had an amazing day with your family!! Lauren don't ever forget I am always here for you if you need anything. God bless you always and happy birthday my cute lil 19 year old!! ❤️" - Ally on Lauren *"Little Ally, not so little anymore cause you’re 22..what the heck..why are we growing up this is weird?!!! No but this picture I feel describes our friendship perfectly. I love laughing with you about random little things, I love being able to talk to you about anything cause you’re always so available and willing to listen to me and my little problems. I love the way your smile and laughter fill up the room all day long, that pretty smile constantly on your face and brightening up everyone’s day. Thanks for being such a lovely human being and always taking your time to make people feel loved and reminded of it. You truly have a special spirit. I love you you quirky little cutie❤️❤️ HOPE YOU HAD AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY IN VEGAS SEE YOU LATER HUNNN WOOOOOOO" - Lauren on Ally Gallery tumblr_merw536OZ31qcglpvo2_250.png tumblr_merw536OZ31qcglpvo3_250.png tumblr_merw536OZ31qcglpvo6_250.png Tumblr mep9cjSD631rmbiyeo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgsjrxkw2G1rl5pw2o1 500.png Tumblr michw83aDJ1rm75bio1 1280.png Tumblr mik3t9Pzf61s1rv5mo2 500.jpg Tumblr mjxuo3AVMC1rj87dao1 500.png tumblr_mdbx9np8E41rkf1bio7_1280.jpg tumblr_mnc8cjK4hK1rmhua8o5_250.jpg tumblr_mlokbzAuov1rm75bio1_500.png Tumblr mifq6i4f4B1rm75bio1 1280.png 2ed04be4e73c11e283fe22000a1faeaf_7.jpg 10155309 641662232587280 7761223633835224980 n.png 11333321_1649071465313148_227578842_n.jpg tumblr_nrlh0fEMlK1ranbqgo1_500.jpg tumblr_nr105uaygs1uvcxmro4_500.png tumblr_nr105uaygs1uvcxmro3_500.png tumblr_nr105uaygs1uvcxmro2_500.png tumblr_nrwvk4Zhpl1rivky3o1_540.png Tumblr nl0r46jGkU1upojgvo2 250.gif Tumblr ns8gh5jJGY1rj87dao1 500.png Tumblr ns4ipn3jnO1tl1hfwo1 500.png Tumblr nrz1235kPs1tk78oto1 500.png Tumblr nqvqriUf4f1u4s8xso4 250.gif Tumblr nle04sDUzW1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr nkq40c8h8k1s0aeezo1 r1 500.png Tumblr nkjbj9MFjp1rzwdk6o1 500.png Tumblr nkho9j26Ny1u7erk0o1 500.jpg tumblr_merw536OZ31qcglpvo5_250.gif tumblr_merw536OZ31qcglpvo4_250.gif tumblr_merw536OZ31qcglpvo1_250.gif Tumblr mgo4m2wtCt1qeko5wo1 500.gif tumblr_mnbvm7Zlom1sp4jbco1_250.gif Category:Ally Brooke Category:Lauren Jauregui Category:Pairings